disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Radiant Garden
Radiant Garden= |-| Hollow Bastion= Radiant Garden is a world that appears in the Kingdom Hearts series. The world was ruled by Ansem the Wise, and is made up of a town and a castle that overlooks the town. The town is surrounded by a tall brick wall. It also serves as the home of several Final Fantasy characters. Hollow Bastion is the world's name after the Heartless invade and Maleficent takes over the world nine years before the first Kingdom Hearts. After the Master Control Program is destroyed in Kingdom Hearts II, Tron reminds everyone of the town's true name. Story In Kingdom Hearts, Hollow Bastion is the penultimate world, and serves as Maleficent's headquarters, having taken over the world and overrun it with Heartless. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive, they find the Beast, injured and beaten by Riku. Riku declares himself the real Keyblade wielder, and seizes the Keyblade away from Sora. Shocked, Sora collapses. Donald and Goofy proceed to follow Riku, following the King's orders to follow the "key." Riku leaves. Despite his injury, Beast gets up and continues onwards, explaining that he must find someone important to him. This spurs Sora to continue his journey too, so the two team up. After traversing the castle, Beast is separated when he sees an illusion of Belle that then turns into a Heartless, enraging him to the point where he pounces on the illusion with doors closing behind him. Afterwards, Riku attacks Sora since he refused to surrender. Luckily, Goofy saves him, promising not to betray Sora or the King, and then Donald joins the party. The strength of his friendship causes the Keyblade to return to Sora. Riku attacks them, but is defeated, and he runs away. At this point, the Beast rejoins the party. As Riku flees from the area, he encounters Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, who convinces Riku to succumb to the Darkness. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Beast venture forward and confront Maleficent, who is quickly beaten, making her retreat to Riku. With his newly acquired "Keyblade of heart", Riku stabs Maleficent and releases her darkness to transform her into a dragon. However, Sora's party defeat Maleficent again. Riku reveals that Maleficent was simply a pawn under the control of the Heartless, despite her believing it was her in control, and he leaves. Sora and the gang continue until they reach the Seven Princesses of Heart and the world's Keyhole. Here, Sora finds the comatose Kairi. Riku reveals that her missing heart is within Sora, and that the Keyhole is incomplete without it. At this point, Riku identifies himself as Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. He traps Donald and Goofy outside and battles Sora alone, so that he can release Kairi's heart. Sora emerges as the victor and attempts to seal the Keyhole but to no avail. Sealing the Keyhole is impossible when the Keyhole is incomplete. To remedy this, Sora uses Riku's Keyblade to stab himself and release Kairi's heart, destroying the Keyblade and also releasing the hearts of the other princesses in the process. Kairi awakens to see Sora disappears. Ansem appears and attacks Kairi, but Riku, who is trapped within, manages to stop Ansem long enough to give time for Kairi, Donald, and Goofy to escape. The escapists then find themselves surrounded by Heartless. Kairi identifies one as Sora and hugs the Sora-turned-Heartless to protect him from the other attacking Heartless. This act causes Sora to return to his human self. The Beast return to the group, telling them that he wouldn't leave without Belle, and so the group leave Hollow Bastion without him. On their return, the group find the Beast reunited with Belle. They also encounter a mysterious Unknown figure that attacks Sora's group, but only to lose. They jump through the Keyhole to seal it and depart to finish Ansem off. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Hollow Bastion, along with Belle, Beast, and Maleficent, appears again as figment of Sora's memories. There, Belle denies her love for the Beast to protect him from Maleficent. However, Belle is unable to completely suppress her love, and Sora has to defeat Maleficent. In the basement, Hollow Bastion appears in Riku's story, where he has to defeat Maleficent in her dragon form. Hollow Bastion plays an active role again in Kingdom Hearts II. It first appears as part of flashbacks in Roxas's dreams, cutscenes playing out of Sora's original journey. Later, when Sora awakens, he, Donald, and Goofy travel to Hollow Bastion, where they find Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin. The group are part of the new Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, which meets in Merlin's House. The committee plans to restore Hollow Bastion to its former glory, before the Heartless invaded. After a minor encounter with Nobodies and Organization XIII, Sora promises to return and help the group deal with the Heartless gathered outside town. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to Hollow Bastion, they learn that the Restoration Committee has found Ansem's Computer and lab, and they go to the castle to find Leon and see the computer. While waiting for Leon to return, Donald climbs on the computer to chase after Stitch, who had fallen on the keyboard. Then, the Master Control Program is heard cautioning against the continuous stomping of the keyboard, which Donald had done by stepping on it. When Donald attempts to get off, the MCP fires a laser that takes the trio into Space Paranoids. They later return from inside the computer in search of the password to the DTD. During their search, they find a drawing for the Door to Darkness, which they find is the DTD. Then, King Mickey arrives, and gives them a clue as to the password. The trio returns to Space Paranoids to help Tron. When they return from the computer, they begin to attempt to get information from the computer regarding Riku, Kairi, and the Organization. When the computer returns each query by saying the data is corrupt, Sora pounds the keyboard in frustration, causing an image of Ansem the Wise to appear. The King appears then, and explains to Sora, Donald, and Goofy that Ansem, Seeker of Darkness was actually someone else who took the name of Ansem the Wise, and that the fake Ansem's Nobody was the leader of Organization XIII. A minor quake causes the group to rush outside to witness the damage the Heartless have caused in Hollow Bastion, destroying and severely damaging a wall. Though Mickey tells the trio to go and find Riku and Kairi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy defy the King's orders and run ahead to help out Leon and the gang in Hollow Bastion. They soon encounter Demyx, who after looking confused and afraid for several minutes, attacks the group, though the trio defeat and destroy him. The King appears then, apparently angry at the trio, though he comes to understand their motives and sets out with them. A Heartless blasts a rock that hurls towards the King. Goofy pushes the King out of the way, but the rock then hits him and knocks him out, seemingly dead. Angered, the King, Donald, and Sora run out to destroy the Heartless that are invading Hollow Bastion. They continue separately, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, and Cloud helping Sora out along the way. While they take a break, Goofy suddenly appears, noting that he often gets hit in the head. The group continues to the Great Maw, where most of the Heartless are gathered. There, Mickey remembers Xehanort's name as the apprentice to Ansem the Wise. A battle of 1000 Heartless ensues, and the group sets out separately to destroy them. Then, they catch up to the King and the leader of Organization XIII. But before they are able to question him, the mysterious character disappears, the King chasing right after him. Then, Axel appears, and tells the group about Xemnas, the Nobody of Xehanort and leader of the Organization, as well as apologizing for kidnapping Kairi. He also explains that Sora is actually helping the Organization by slaying the Heartless, which releases hearts that become Kingdom Hearts. However, he runs as Saix appears, who promises that Axel would be punished for betraying the Organization and refuses to take Sora to Kairi. Though Maleficent appears and attempts to make an alliance with Sora to defeat the Organization and the Nobodies, she is quickly defeated, leaving Sora frustrated and confused on how to proceed without using the Keyblade. The three are suddenly taken to a dark area, where a hooded man gives them a box with ice cream and a photo of Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Roxas in Twilight Town. The ice cream then acts as the next gateway. Upon their return, they find that the Master Control Program has seized control of the town maintenance system, and is releasing Heartless into Hollow Bastion using the Heartless Manufactory. Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight their way through town to Ansem's Computer and once more go into Space Paranoids. When they defeat the MCP, Tron takes control of the system, after which he reveals to the gang the way the town once looked, and reminding them of the town's true name, Radiant Garden. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Hollow Bastion appears in a flash of memories to Roxas. Radiant Garden returns in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Terra arrives first to hunt down Vanitas, though he soon begins to follow Xehanort. He soon sees a huge Unversed fly by, and chases after it. Aqua arrives and runs to the castle when Scrooge McDuck tells her he saw someone go to the castle. There, she finds a four-year-old Kairi under the attack of the Unversed. Though she attempts to protect the girl, Aqua soon finds that she is unable to fight, to which Mickey suddenly arrives. Together, they defeat the Unversed and join forces, though Mickey's Star Shard soon reacts and takes him away. Aqua then puts a protective spell on Kairi, which would one day take her to the Destiny Islands and the light of another. She then sees a huge Unversed fly by, and begins to follow after it. Ventus arrives in pursuit of Mickey, who goes into the castle, though Aeleus and Dilan keep him out of the castle. Then, a huge Unversed hovers by, and Ventus pursues it. The three friends follow their Unversed until they join together, and the trio of friends attacks the Unversed together. After this, Ventus gives Aqua and Terra tickets to the Dream Festival in Disney Town, which he had received earlier from Scrooge McDuck. Aqua then reveals that she was watching Terra on orders from Master Eraqus, which makes him angry, and he storms off. Ventus, equally hurt by Aqua's actions, soon follows after. Terra encounters Braig, who claims that he has Master Xehanort hostage, and will release him in exchange for the Keyblade. Terra follows Braig beyond the town, where he battles Braig and ultimately gives into his own darkness. Ashamed, Terra realizes he cannot return home but Xehanort tells him that he doesn't have to, and makes Terra a true Keyblade Master. Ventus, meanwhile, saves a young orphan, Ienzo, from the Unversed. A scientist named Even then appears and thanks Ven, noting that he feels they will meet again. Two teenagers appear then, Lea and Isa. Lea challenges Even, but loses embarrassingly. Lea says that he makes friends so that he can live forever in the memories of others. Ventus, reminded of his friends, goes in search of Terra and Aqua. Aqua, meanwhile, encounters Vanitas, and fights him. He compliments her on her abilities, and mysteriously leaves. Ventus arrives and asks Aqua if he can go with her, but she tells him to go home before she leaves again. He continues to where Terra is, but he leaves without him. In the Final Episode, Aqua returns to Radiant Garden to find Terra. There, she battles a Xehanort-possesed Terra, who attempts in the end to destroy Terra by turning the Keyblade on himself. Terra-Xehanort falls into a pool of Darkness that surrounds him. Aqua dives in to save him, but is trapped herself in the Realm of Darkness. Ansem arrives, brought by Braig, and asks the now-amnesic Xehanort his name. The only thing the young man can remember is the name "Xehanort". A data version of Hollow Bastion appears in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. After Maleficent destroys Data-Sora's Keyblade and captures Riku, Data-Sora storms through Hollow Bastion unarmed to chase Pete, who is detaining Data-Riku. During the way, Data-Sora teams up with Donald and Goofy, who had entered the datascape. In the Grand Hall, Data-Sora manages to conjure up his Keyblade and beats Pete within the world's digital Keyhole. Pete makes Data-Riku, who had been bugged and corrupted, fight Data-Sora but Data-Sora comes out the victor. To cleans Data-Riku's bugs, Data-Sora enters inside Riku's data and eliminates the bugs one by one, turning out to be successful in the end despite the dangers. Radiant Garden appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. In the opening, a flashback is seen to when Xehanort released the hearts of the other five apprentices, and declares himself as Ansem. Later, in Ansem's Computer room, Lea, Even, Aeleus, Dilan, and Ienzo appear on the floor. Only Lea, Aeleus, and Ienzo awaken, the other two still "out cold", though stable. Lea searches the castle for Braig and Isa, but when he is unable to find them, he takes his search beyond Radiant Garden. Gallery Hollow Bastion Rising_Falls.png|Rising Falls Castle Gates (Art).png|Castle Gates Entrance Hall (Art).png|Entrance Hall Library_(Art)_1.png|Library Library_(Art)_2.png|The entrance of the library Lift Stop (Art).png|Lift Stop Great_Crest_(Art).png|Great Crest High_Tower_(Art).png|High Tower Castle_Chapel_(Art).png|Castle Chapel Grand_Hall_(Art).png|Grand Hall Hollow_Bastion_(Art).png|Artwork of Hollow Bastion A Tiny Room 01 KHRECOM.png|Riku's bedroom Radiant Garden Radiantgarden_square.jpg|Town Square, Birth by Sleep HollowBastionArt1.jpg|Radiant Garden Shops, Kingdom Hearts II. The shops are built where the Fountain Court used to be in Birth By Sleep Radiant_Garden_Fountains.png|Fountain Court Merlinshouse.jpg|Merlin's House Radiant_Garden_(Art).png|Artwork of Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Front_Doors_(Art).png|Front Doors Reactor_(Art).png|Reactor Outer_Gardens_(Art)_1.png|The main gate leading to the outer gardens Outer_Gardens_(Art)_2.png|Outer Gardens Hollow_Bastion_KHII_(Art).png|Artwork of Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts II Trivia *As with Destiny Islands and Twilight Town, the only characters native to this world are either Kingdom Hearts-original characters or Final Fantasy characters. *Eight members of Organization XIII come from this world. Additionally, Sora lost his heart here as well, creating his and Kairi's Nobodies. *Although they were originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, and Cid were removed from the game because, according to Nomura, there were too many plot lines already, and it would have gotten confusing. *Pre-release screenshots and trailers for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep showed Terra conversing with and carrying Ven in The Great Maw from Kingdom Hearts II. However, this area wasn't included in the game at all, and the scene was moved to the Land of Departure. Category:Castles Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Cities Category:Heroes' residences